Diga sim ao marquês
by Mrs. Granger Potter
Summary: "Guarde minhas palavras. Vou ver você se casar com meu irmão dentro de um mês – ainda que eu mesmo tenha que planejar o maldito casamento."
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, Srta. Granger. Olhe só que lugar horroroso."

Enquanto descia da carruagem, Hermione Granger observou a passagem estreita, de paralelepípedos, entre duas fileiras de armazéns.

"Parece um beco, Luna."

"Fede a sangue. Deus nos ajude. Nós vamos ser assassinadas!"

Hermione segurou o sorriso. Sua criada pessoal era maravilhosa para fazer cachos em seu cabelo, mas a capacidade mórbida de sua imaginação era ainda mais incomparável.

"Nós não vamos ser assassinadas." Depois de pensar por um instante, ela acrescentou, "Não hoje, pelo menos."

A Srta. Granger teve uma boa criação, com os benefícios da educação formal e muita atenção ao decoro. Ela estava noiva do jovem diplomata mais promissor da Inglaterra e não era o tipo de moça imprudente que se arrisca em becos suspeitos à meia-noite, com uma pistola descarregada no bolso, à procura do canalha mais infame de Londres.

Não, de jeito nenhum.

Quando Hermione saiu à procura do canalha mais infame de Londres, ela esperou até o meio-dia. Hermione entrou no beco suspeito acompanhada por um lacaio, sua criada pessoal e um pouco de medo. E ela não portava nenhuma arma.

Sério, de que adiantaria?

Quando o homem que você procura é um lutador de boxe com 1,80 de altura e que pesa cem quilos, uma pistola descarregada não serve para nada. As únicas armas letais em questão eram os punhos dele, e uma garota só pode esperar que elas estejam do seu lado.

 _Harry, por favor, fique do meu lado. Só desta vez._ Ela seguiu em frente pela viela estreita e úmida, levantando a barra rendada de suas saias e tomando cuidado para não prender o salto dos sapatos no piso irregular.

"Como o segundo filho de um marquês vem parar num lugar desses?", Luna perguntou, enquanto tentava pisar apenas nos paralelepípedos mais limpos.

"De propósito. Lorde Harry deu as costas para a sociedade anos atrás. Ele adora a vida selvagem."

Mas, por dentro, Hermione se perguntava a mesma coisa. Da última vez em que viu Harry Potter, o homem que seria seu cunhado, ele ostentava ferimentos graves. Não eram apenas as consequências físicas da sua pior – quer dizer, sua única – derrota na carreira de boxeador, mas também o baque causado pela morte repentina do pai.

Na época, ele parecia estar em um momento ruim.

Muito ruim.

Mas não tão deprimente quanto aquele lugar.

"Aqui estamos." Ela bateu na porta e ergueu a voz. "Lorde Harry? Está aí? É a Srta. ..." Ela engoliu o nome. Talvez não fosse aconselhável expor sua identidade em um lugar daqueles. "Eu só preciso de alguns minutos do seu tempo."

Uns minutos e uma assinatura.

Ela apertou o maço de papéis em sua mão.

Nada de resposta.

"Ele não está em casa", Luna disse. "Por favor, Srta. Granger. Precisamos ir se quisermos chegar ao Castelo Twill antes do anoitecer."

"Ainda não."

Hermione se aproximou da porta. Ela ouviu ruídos lá dentro. O ranger de cadeiras sendo arrastadas no chão. Alguns baques surdos.

Oh, ele estava lá dentro e a ignorava de propósito.

Ela estava dolorosamente acostumada a ser ignorada. Seu noivado havia lhe dado anos de prática. Quando ela tinha 17 anos, Lorde Piers Potter, o belo e autoconfiante herdeiro do Marquês Potter, obedeceu aos desejos de ambas as famílias e lhe propôs casamento. Ele se ajoelhou na sala de estar dos Granger e colocou um anel de ouro e rubi no dedo dela.

Hermione sentiu como se estivesse sonhando.

Um sonho com um pequeno problema. Piers estava no início de uma carreira promissora em diplomacia, e Hermione era muito nova para assumir os deveres da administração de uma casa. Eles tinham todo o tempo do mundo, Piers disse. Ela não se incomodaria com um noivado longo, certo?

"Claro que não", ela respondeu. Em retrospecto, pensava que talvez devesse ter dado uma resposta diferente ao noivo. Como, por exemplo, "Defina 'longo'."

Oito anos – e nenhum casamento – depois, Hermione continuava esperando.

No momento, a situação dela era motivo de piada.

Os jornais de fofocas começaram a chamá-la de "Srta. Wait-More (Espera-Mais)". Os boatos a seguiam por toda parte. Todos se perguntavam o que poderia estar mantendo o futuro marquês longe da Inglaterra e do altar. Seria ambição, alguma distração... dedicação ao dever? Ou, quem sabe, dedicação a uma amante estrangeira? Ninguém sabia dizer. Muito menos a própria Hermione.

Ah, ela tentava rir dos boatos e das fofocas, mas por dentro... Por dentro aquilo a machucava muito. E a fazia se sentir absolutamente só.

Bem, aquilo tudo acabava ali.

A partir daquele momento ela seria a Srta. Não Espera-Mais.

Hermione virou a maçaneta de bronze com a mão enluvada e a porta se abriu.

"Fiquem aqui", ela disse para os criados.

"Mas. Srta. Granger, não..."

"Eu vou ficar bem. A reputação dele é horrível, mas nós somos amigos de infância. Eu passava os verões na casa da família dele e estou noiva de seu irmão."

"Ainda assim, Srta. Granger... Nós precisamos combinar um sinal."

"Um sinal?"

"Uma palavra para você gritar se estiver em perigo. Algo como 'Tânger', ou... ou talvez 'muscadínia'."

"Tem algo de errado com a palavra 'socorro'?", Hermione falou com ironia.

"Eu... bem, acho que não."

"Muito bem." Ela sorriu, incapaz de suportar a expressão de decepção da criada. "Então vai ser 'muscadínia'." Ela passou pela porta, atravessou um corredor escuro e chegou a um cômodo com teto muito alto. O que encontrou fez seu sangue gelar... Oh, muscadínia.

Ela piscou e se obrigou a olhar de novo.

Talvez não fosse ele.

Mas não era possível confundir o perfil dele, com aquela curva acidentada que formava seu nariz, marcado por cicatrizes. Mais o cabelo escuro e farto, o maxilar forte, a largura impressionante dos ombros... Aquele era o próprio Lorde Harry Potter, empoleirado em uma viga, a cerca de quatro metros acima do chão.

Ele tinha uma corda nas mãos, que amarrava com cuidado à viga.

E na extremidade da corda havia um laço.

Um laço corredio.

O que ele tinha não era apenas depressão. Era algo muito pior.

E ela chegou no momento exato.

Hermione sentiu o coração palpitar em pânico. Tum-tum. Tum-tum.

"Meu lorde!", ela exclamou. "Não faça isso!"

"Srta. Granger?", ele olhou para ela.

"Isso. Isso, sou eu." Avançou calmamente, erguendo a mão espalmada em um gesto de paz. "É a Srta. Granger. Hermione. Eu sei que já tivemos nossas diferenças. Aliás, não sei se já tivemos algo que não diferenças. Mas estou aqui para lhe ajudar. E eu lhe imploro para, por favor, reconsiderar essa decisão."

"Reconsiderar." Ele olhou com firmeza para ela. "Você quer me impedir de..."

"Isso. Não faça algo de que vai se arrepender. Você tem tanto pra viver."

Ele refletiu por um instante.

"Não tenho mulher nem filhos. Meus pais estão mortos. Meu irmão e eu não nos falamos há quase uma década..."

"Mas você deve ter amigos. E possui tantas qualidades."

"Quais, por exemplo?"

Droga. Hermone devia imaginar que ele perguntaria.

Ela repassou em sua cabeça tudo o que sabia sobre a vida dele nos últimos anos. A maior parte vinha dos jornais, e quase todas as notícias tinham sido pavorosas.

Harry Potter tinha conquistado a reputação de ser impiedoso nas lutas de boxe e sem-vergonha em todo o resto. Sua fama de acabar com as mulheres na cama era quase tão legendária quanto sua rapidez no ringue. Seu apelido era Filho do Diabo.

"Força!", Hermione sugeriu. "Essa é uma qualidade incrível."

Ele apertou um nó.

"Touros são fortes. Isso não os salva da morte quando não conseguem mais puxar uma carroça."

"Não fale assim. Talvez você não seja mais o campeão, mas isso não significa que perdeu seu valor." Ela tentou encontrar algo, qualquer coisa. "Lembro que você deu parte dos seus ganhos para um fundo de viúvas da guerra. Não é verdade?"

"É possível."

"Aí está. É isso. Caridade é a melhor das virtudes."

Ele terminou de atar um nó e puxou a corda para testar a resistência.

"Não adianta. Uma única boa ação não vai compensar meus pecados. E todas as mulheres que eu seduzi?"

"Eu..." Oh, céus. Como alguém consegue falar sobre essas coisas em voz alta? "Eu... eu imagino que algumas delas devem ter gostado."

E com isso ele riu. Foi uma risada seca, baixa... mas ainda assim uma risada. Riso era um bom sinal, não é mesmo? Homens que riem não se enforcam. Não devia incomodar Hermione que ele estivesse rindo dela.

"Posso lhe garantir, Srta. Granger, que todas gostaram."

Ele deixou a corda cair, ficando pendurada na viga, e então desceu por ela, usando a força de seus braços, até terminar bem diante de Hermione. Ele estava descalço e vestia calças cinzas e uma camisa de algodão com o colarinho aberto. Os olhos verdes de Rafe a desafiavam a transgredir o decoro de dez maneiras diferentes. E aquele sorriso debochado que ele mantinha nos lábios apenas afirmava que ela não tinha coragem para transgredir nada.

"Pode respirar", ele disse. "Você não interrompeu um suicídio."

Ela aceitou a sugestão. Seus pulmões foram inundados por ar e todo o resto por alívio.

"Mas o que eu devia pensar? Você estava em cima da viga, com a corda, o laço..." Ela apontou para a evidência. "O que mais você poderia estar fazendo?"

Sem falar nada, ele caminhou até a extremidade do salão. Ali, pegou um saco de lona recheado de palha com um gancho no alto.

Rafe voltou e pendurou o saco na corda, fazendo o nó correr para ficar firme.

"Chama-se treinamento." Ele deu um soco no saco para demonstrar. "Percebe?" Ela percebeu. E então se sentiu intoleravelmente tola.

Na infância, Harry sempre a provocava, mas de todas as maldades que ele fez ao longo dos anos...

"Desculpe estragar sua diversão", ele disse.

"Minha diversão?!"

"Esse é um famoso passatempo das mulheres, sabe? Tentar me salvar de mim mesmo."

Ele lhe deu um olhar convencido e passou por ela.

Hermione ficou corada – mas essa era a palavra errada. Se "corar" fosse equivalente a um sussurro, naquele momento as bochechas dela estavam gritando! Ridículas de tão cor-de-rosa, como um flamingo ou algo assim. Homem desprezível, perturbador.

Uma vez, quando era apenas uma garotinha, Hermione viu uma briga na vila. Um homem que comprava avelãs questionou o vendedor quanto à honestidade de sua balança. Os dois discutiram, gritaram... e uma briga irrompeu. Ela nunca se esqueceu do modo como a atmosfera mudou em um instante. Todos por perto sentiram a mesma coisa. A sensação de perigo formigava.

Hermione nunca testemunhou outra troca de socos. Mas ela sentia o mesmo formigamento no ar sempre que Harry Potter estava por perto. Ele parecia carregar certas coisas consigo, do mesmo modo que outros homens carregavam uma maleta ou uma bengala.

Coisas como intensidade e força bruta contida – mas prestes a se libertar. A essa sensação de perigo se unia a de expectativa. E a promessa de que, a qualquer momento, as regras que governam a sociedade poderiam perder o sentido.

Sua vida de libertino era segredo para alguém?

Honestamente, os espartilhos não se desamarravam sozinhos.

"Eu pensei que você tivesse parado de lutar", ela disse.

"Todo mundo está pensando que eu parei de lutar. E é isso o que vai fazer da minha volta ao esporte algo tão emocionante. E lucrativo."

Ela pensou que isso obedecia a um tipo estranho de lógica.

"Agora explique-se." Ele cruzou os braços. Aqueles braços grandes... grandes não, imensos... ah, sem palavras para definir. "O que diabos você está fazendo? Devia saber que não é bom vir a um lugar desses."

"Eu sei e não vim sozinha. Dois criados estão me esperando lá fora." Em um impulso tolo, ela acrescentou, "e nós combinamos um sinal."

"Um sinal", ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Isso, um sinal." Ela continuou antes que ele quisesse saber mais. "Eu não precisaria vir até aqui se você tivesse deixado algum outro meio de contato. Tentei encontrá-lo no Harrington."

"Eu não tenho mais quarto no Harrington."

"Foi o que me informaram. E então me disseram que este é o seu endereço atual." Ela o seguiu até onde pareciam ser seus aposentos.

"Você mora mesmo aqui?"

"Quando estou treinando, moro. Sem distrações."

Hermione olhou em volta. Ela não tinha estado em muitas residências de solteiros, mas sempre as imaginou atulhadas e cheirando a coisas não lavadas – louça, roupa e corpos. O armazém de Lorde Harry não cheirava a nada desagradável. Apenas serragem, café e o aroma tênue de... óleo essencial de gaultéria, talvez?

Mas o lugar era espartano.

Em um canto viu uma cama simples, um armário e algumas prateleiras, além de uma mesa pequena com dois bancos. Ele pegou dois copos no armário e os colocou sobre a mesa. Em um deles Harry despejou dois dedos de xerez. No outro, esvaziou um bule de café e adicionou um toque de um xarope de cheiro forte, tirado de uma misteriosa garrafa marrom.

A isso tudo acrescentou três ovos crus.

Ela o observava, com uma vontade imensa de vomitar, enquanto Harry mexia aquela mistura repulsiva com um garfo.

"Com certeza você não vai..."

"Beber isso?" Ele ergueu o copo e engoliu o conteúdo de uma só vez, depois recolocou o copo sobre a mesa. "Três vezes por dia."

"Oh." Ele empurrou o xerez para ela. "Este é seu. Parece que você precisa de um gole."

Hermione encarou o conteúdo do copo enquanto ondas de náusea sacudiam seu estômago.

"Obrigada."

"É o melhor que eu posso fazer. Como pode ver, não estou preparado para receber visitas sociais."

"Não vou tomar muito do seu tempo, prometo. Só parei para..."

"Entregar o convite de casamento. Não se preocupe, vou enviar uma carta aos noivos com os meus pêsames."

"O quê? Não. Quero dizer... Imagino que você saiba que Lorde Potter está, afinal, voltando de Viena."

"Eu soube. E Piers lhe deu permissão para planejar o casamento mais suntuoso que puder imaginar. Eu mesmo vou assinar as faturas."

"Bem, sim. Quanto a essas assinaturas..." Hermione torceu o rolo de papéis em sua mão. Ele se afastou da mesa. "Isso tem que ser rápido. Não posso perder tempo conversando."

Lorde Harry parou debaixo de uma barra de ferro paralela ao chão, que estava a cerca de um metro acima de sua cabeça. Em um salto, ele a agarrou e então começou a se erguer, flexionando os braços... Várias vezes.

"Continue", ele disse ao ultrapassar a barra com o queixo pela quarta vez. "Eu posso conversar enquanto faço isso."

Talvez ele pudesse, mas Hermione começava a achar difícil. Não estava acostumada a conversar com um homem seminu, ocupado com esse tipo de... exercício muscular.

Uma sensação estranha percorreu suas veias. Ela pegou o copo de xerez e deu um gole cauteloso.

Ajudou.

"Imagino que você não saiba que meu tio Humphrey morreu há alguns meses." Ela fez um gesto dispensando os pêsames antes que Harry pudesse se manifestar. "Não foi um choque. Ele já tinha idade avançada. Mas o doce velhinho me deixou uma herança em seu testamento. Um castelo."

"Um castelo?" Ele gemeu ao ultrapassar a barra mais uma vez. Então parou ali, os músculos tensos devido ao esforço. "Uma pilha de ruínas no pântano, com uma montanha de impostos atrasados, eu imagino."

"Na verdade, não. O castelo fica em Kent e é um encanto. Era uma das propriedades pessoais dele. Meu tio era o Conde de Lynforth, se você não está lembrado."

Bom Deus, como ela tagarelava. _Controle-se, Hermione_.

"É ideal para um casamento, então." A voz saiu comprimida devido ao esforço.

"Imagino que sim. Para o casamento de alguém. Mas estou indo para lá hoje e passei para..."

"Contar isso para mim." Subiu.

"Isso. E também..."

"Para pedir dinheiro." Subiu. "Como eu já disse, você pode gastar o quanto quiser no seu casamento. Envie as contas para os administradores do meu irmão."

Hermione fechou os olhos bem apertados e depois os abriu devagar.

"Lorde Harry, por favor. Você faria a gentileza de parar..."

"De completar suas frases?"

Ela reprimiu um rosnado.

Ele parou no meio do exercício.

"Não vá me dizer que eu errei alguma?"

Ela não podia lhe dizer isso. Não com sinceridade. Essa era a parte mais irritante.

"Como eu disse", ele continuou, "Eu estou treinando." Cada frase era pontuada por outra subida. "É isso o que nós, lutadores profissionais, fazemos. Nós nos concentramos." Subiu. "Antevemos." Subiu. "E reagimos. Se isso a incomoda, procure ser menos previsível."

"Estou cancelando", ela disparou. "O casamento, o noivado. Tudo. Estou cancelando tudo."

Ele se soltou e pousou no chão. O ar pesou ao redor dos dois. E a expressão sombria dele contou para Hermione, sem dúvida nenhuma, que ele não tinha previsto isso.

Harry a encarou.

Aquele mês não estava se desenrolando como havia planejado. Ele tinha se enfiado naquele armazém para treinar para o seu retorno. Quando enfrentasse Jack Dubose pela segunda vez, seria a maior luta de sua vida e a maior bolsa já oferecida na história da Inglaterra. Para se preparar, precisava de condicionamento físico intenso, sono sem perturbações e comida nutritiva...

E, absolutamente, nenhuma distração.

Então, quem resolvia entrar pela sua porta?

Ninguém menos que a Srta. Hermione Granger, sua distração mais íntima e persistente.

É claro.

Os dois sempre se estranharam, desde quando eram crianças. Ela era o retrato da "rosa inglesa", com o cabelo e olhos castanhos e as feições delicadas. Bem educada, acolhedora e refinada. Além de irritante de tão doce. Resumindo, Hermione Granger era a encarnação da sociedade civilizada.

Tudo que Harry sempre desdenhou. Tudo que ele tinha jurado arruinar... E devia ser isso que tornava tão tentadora a ideia de arruiná-la. Sempre que Hermione estava por perto, ele não conseguia resistir a chocar as noções de decoro dela com uma demonstração de força bruta.

Harry gostava de atormentá-la até fazer as bochechas de Hermione adquirirem um tom exótico de rosa. E ele imaginou, muitas vezes, como ela ficaria com aquele coque dourado desfeito, embaraçado pelo amor e úmido de suor.

Ela era a prometida do seu irmão. Era errado pensar em Hermione daquela forma. Mas Harry nunca fez muita coisa certa fora de um ringue de boxe.

Desviou o olhar do lenço branco rendado que escondia o decote dela.

"Eu acho que ouvi mal", ele disse.

"Oh, estou certa de que me ouviu muito bem. Estou com os documentos bem aqui." Ela desenrolou o maço de papéis que trazia na mão enluvada. "Meus advogados os redigiram. Você gostaria que eu resumisse?"

Aborrecido, ele estendeu a mão para pegar os papéis.

"Eu sei ler." Mais ou menos. Da mesma forma que todos os documentos legais colocados à frente dele desde a morte do velho marquês, aqueles estavam escritos em garatujas tão pequenas e apertadas que eram indecifráveis. Só de olhar para aquele garrancho, Harry ficou com dor de cabeça. Mas aquela olhada rápida foi suficiente. Aquilo era sério. "Estes documentos não são válidos", ele disse. "Piers teria que assiná-los primeiro."

"Bem, sim. Existe uma pessoa com poder de assinar por Piers na ausência dele."

Os olhos castanhos dela se fixaram nos olhos dele.

Não.

Harry não podia acreditar nisso.

"É por isso que você está aqui. Quer que eu assine isso."

"Isso mesmo."

"Impossível." Ele recolocou os papéis na mão dela, depois caminhou até o saco de pancada e o acertou com um cruzado poderoso de direita. "Piers está voltando de Viena para casa. E você deveria estar planejando o casamento."

"É por isso mesmo que eu esperava ver estes papéis assinados antes de ele chegar. Parece melhor assim. Eu odiaria participar de um conflito e..."

"E conflitos são minha especialidade", ele completou.

Ela deu de ombros.

"Isso."

Rafe baixou a cabeça e desferiu uma série de socos no saco de pancada. Dessa vez ele não estava se exibindo. Seu cérebro trabalhava melhor quando seu corpo se movimentava. Lutar o colocava no seu ponto máximo de concentração, que era do que estava precisando naquele momento.

Por que diabos Hermione queria desfazer o noivado? Ela foi uma debutante criada para conseguir um casamento vantajoso, do mesmo modo que cavalos puro sangue são criados para correr. Um casamento suntuoso, com um marquês rico e atraente, deveria ser o maior sonho dela.

"Você não vai conseguir um pretendente melhor", ele disse.

"Eu sei."

"E você tem que querer se casar. O que mais pode esperar da sua vida?"

Ela riu com o copo de xerez na boca.

"O que mais, não é mesmo? Não é como se nós, mulheres, tivéssemos permissão para ter nossos próprios interesses ou carreiras."

"Exato. A menos..." Ele parou quando estava prestes a desferir outro soco. "A menos que exista outra pessoa."

Ela ficou quieta por um instante.

"Não existe ninguém."

"Então é só a expectativa que está deixando você nervosa. Você só está com medo."

"Eu não sou nenhuma noiva medrosa. Apenas não quero me casar com um homem que não quer se casar comigo."

"Por que você pensa que ele não quer se casar com você?" Harry soltou um gancho de direita no saco, depois um de esquerda.

"Porque eu olhei para o calendário, entende? Passaram-se oito anos desde que ele me pediu em casamento! Se você quisesse mesmo se casar com uma mulher, esperaria tanto tempo para torná-la sua?"

Harry deixou os punhos descansarem ao lado do corpo e se virou para ela, ofegante. Seus pulmões se encheram com o aroma de violetas.

Droga, até o cheiro dela era doce.

"Não", ele respondeu. "Eu não esperaria tanto tempo."

"Imaginei que não."

"Mas", ele continuou, "eu sou um vagabundo impulsivo. E estamos falando de Piers. Ele é o filho leal e honrado." Ela arqueou a sobrancelha, expressando incredulidade.

"Se formos acreditar nos jornais de fofocas, ele tem uma amante e quatro filhos escondidos em algum lugar."

"Eu não leio os jornais de fofocas."

"Talvez você devesse, pois aparece neles com frequência." Ele não duvidava.

Harry sabia das coisas horríveis que diziam a seu respeito, e aproveitava cada oportunidade para encorajar as fofocas. Reputação não vencia lutas, mas atraía multidões e enchia os bolsos.

"Não é como se Piers não tivesse tido razões para adiar. Ele é um homem importante."

Harry teve que se esforçar para manter o rosto sério. Quem diria, ele fazendo elogios ao irmão. Isso não acontecia com frequência.

Não acontecia nunca.

"Teve aquele posto na Índia. Depois o outro em Antígua. Ele voltou para casa entre as duas missões, mas houve algum problema."

"Eu estava doente." Ela falou e baixou a cabeça.

"Certo. Depois teve uma guerra que precisou de atenção, e outra depois dessa. Agora que todos os tratados foram concluídos em Viena, ele está voltando para casa."

"Não é que eu me ressinta do senso de dever dele", ela disse. "Nem do quão essencial ele se tornou para a Coroa. Mas tem se tornado demasiadamente claro que eu não sou essencial para ele."

Harry esfregou o rosto com as duas mãos enquanto rosnava.

"Meus advogados me disseram que tenho base para um processo por quebra de promessa. Mas eu não queria constrangê-lo. Agora que tenho o Castelo Twill, não preciso da segurança do casamento. Uma dissolução discreta é melhor para todos os envolvidos."

"Não. Não é melhor. Não mesmo."

Não era o melhor para Piers, nem para Hermione. E, com certeza, não era o melhor para Harry. Tinha adiado sua carreira de lutador profissional depois da morte do pai.

Ele não teve escolha.

Com Piers fora do país, Harry se viu, ainda que de má vontade, no comando da fortuna Granville. O lugar dele era em um ringue de boxe, não em um escritório. Ele sabia disso, como também o sabiam os advogados e administradores, que mal conseguiam esconder seu desdém.

Eles apareciam armados com pastas, livros-caixa e dezenas de assuntos para que ele resolvesse, mas antes de Harry entender a primeira questão, eles já estavam discutindo a próxima. Cada reunião deixava-o agitado e fervendo de ressentimento – como se tivesse sido enviado para Eton outra vez.

Harry quase podia ouvir o pai se revirando na cova, cuspindo vermes e bravejando aquelas mesmas palavras irritantes e conhecidas: _Filho meu não vai ser um bruto sem educação. Filho meu não vai desgraçar o legado desta família_.

Harry sempre foi uma decepção. Ele nunca foi o filho que seu pai queria. Mas fez sua própria vida, ganhou seu próprio título – não de "lorde", mas de "campeão". Assim que Piers voltasse para a Inglaterra e se casasse, Harry estaria livre para lutar de novo e recuperar seu título.

Se Hermione cancelasse o casamento, contudo...? Seu irmão viajante poderia lhe dar as costas e desaparecer por mais oito anos.

"Piers, provavelmente, também gostaria desse mesmo desfecho", disse Hermione. "Ele gostaria de escapar do compromisso, mas sua honra não permitiria que ele o dissesse. Quando souber que a dissolução está feita, imagino que ficará aliviado."

"Piers não vai ficar aliviado. E eu não vou deixar que você faça isso."

"Eu não quero briga." Ela enrolou os papéis e bateu a mão no alto deles. "Por favor, perdoe minha intrusão. Vou embora, agora. E vou levar estes documentos comigo para Kent. Se você mudar de ideia quanto a assiná-los, vou estar no Castelo Twill. Fica perto da vila de Charingwood."

"Não vou assinar. E guarde minhas palavras, você não vai pedir para que ele os assine. Quando Piers voltar, verá que as fofocas não têm fundamento. Você vai se lembrar das razões pelas quais aceitou ser a noiva dele. E irá casar com ele."

"Não. Não vou."

"Pense bem. Você será uma marquesa."

"Não", ela disse. "Não vou mesmo."

O tom de voz baixo e solene de Hermione irritou Harry mais do que gostaria de admitir. Diabo, até as palmas da mão dele estavam começando a suar. Era como se ele pudesse sentir que sua carreira – tudo pelo que tinha trabalhado, a única coisa que fazia sua vida valer a pena – escorregasse de suas mãos.

Ela se moveu em direção à saída e ele se apressou para pegá-la pelo braço.

"Hermione, espere."

"Ele não me quer ." A voz dela falhou. "Você não consegue entender isso? Todo mundo sabe. Eu demorei tempo demais para ver a verdade. Anos demais. Mas cansei de esperar. Ele não me quer mais e eu não o quero. Tenho que proteger meu coração."

Maldição. Então era disso que se tratava. Ele deveria ter imaginado. A razão para a relutância repentina dela era tão evidente quanto o leão no brasão dos Potter.

Harry era o rebelde da família, mas Piers tinhas sido esculpido na mesma pedra de onde saiu o pai. Honrado, orgulhoso, inflexível. E, acima de tudo, sem vontade de demonstrar emoções.

Harry não tinha nada em comum com uma debutante da sociedade, mas sabia como magoava se sentir indesejado pelo Marquês Potter. Afinal, ele passou a própria adolescência faminto pelo menor sinal de aprovação ou afeto de seu pai – e se odiava porque esses sinais nunca vieram.

"Piers quer você." Ele impediu a objeção dela massageando o braço dela com seu polegar. Deus, como sua pele era macia. "Ele vai querer. Faça seus planos de casamento, Hermione. Porque quando ele a vir outra vez, o que irá sentir vai ser como um soco nas costelas. Vai vê-la naquele vestido grandioso, rendado, com florzinhas espalhadas pelo seu cabelo. Ele vai querer assistir a você caminhando pelo corredor da igreja, ao mesmo tempo que sentirá o peito inchar e quase explodir de orgulho a cada passo que você der. E, acima de tudo, ele vai querer ficar diante de Deus, amigos e família, de toda a sociedade londrina, só para dizer para todo mundo que você é dele. Dele e de ninguém mais."

Ela não respondeu.

"Você também vai querer isso." Ele apertou de leve o braço dela antes de soltá-la, então tocou rapidamente o queixo de Hermione.

"Guarde minhas palavras. Vou ver você se casar com meu irmão dentro de um mês – ainda que eu mesmo tenha que planejar o maldito casamento."

"O quê?!" Ela estremeceu. "Você? Planejar o casamento?"

Um sorrisinho brincou nos lábios dela enquanto Hermione olhava para as vigas expostas do teto, as paredes de tijolo à vista, os móveis toscos...

Depois se voltou para ele – a coisa mais bruta e deselegante naquela sala.

"Agora estou quase com pena de o casamento não acontecer", ela disse, afastando-se. "Porque isso seria engraçado de ver."

* * *

Eu sei eu sei... Lá vem ela com mais uma fanfic tendo outra que mal atualiza mas, eu simplesmente não consigo me controlar. Além disso, só estava querendo ver a reação de vocês a fanfic, quando acabar a do duque, meu foco estará nessa. Eu acho que já deu para ver um pouco como a história vai desenrolar e espero que vcs gostem!

Obs: Essa história é uma adaptação de diga sim ao marquês de Tessa Dare (É o segundo livro da trilogia "Castle ever after" - O primeiro é Romance com o duque mas pode ser lido separadamente).


	2. Chapter 2

"Qual quarto você acha que Daphne e Sir Teddy vão preferir?"

Hermione estava no corredor, parada entre duas portas. Ela passou as mãos agitadas pelas saias de seu novo vestido de seda verde.

"Será que nós os colocamos no Quarto Azul, cujas janelas têm vista para o parque? Ou eu lhes dou o quarto maior, ainda que tenha vista para o lado mais escuro da propriedade?"

Luna remexia nos cabelos de Hermione, de onde tirou um último papelote.

"Srta. Granger, se quer a minha opinião, acho que não deveria se incomodar com isso. Seja qual for o quarto que você escolher, ela vai encontrar algum defeito."

Hermione suspirou.

Era verdade.

Se o quarto tivesse uma porta para fechar e uma vela para ler, Phoebe ficaria contente. Mas Daphne era como a mãe delas – impossível de satisfazer.

"Vamos colocá-las neste aqui", ela disse, entrando no primeiro quarto. "Este é mesmo o melhor."

O Quarto Azul possuía janelas muito altas com uma vista generosa dos lindos jardins do Castelo Twill. Cercas vivas muito verdes. Roseiras de infinitas variedades. Pérgulas viçosas com trepadeiras em flor. E, acima de tudo, a paisagem ondulante de Kent no alto verão. Os campos eram do mesmo verde esmeralda que seu vestido novo, e o ar recendia a flores e grama amassada – como se o sol fosse um ímã pendurado no céu que extraía vida da terra.

Puxando tudo que fosse verde e fresco. Se alguma coisa conseguiria impressionar sua irmã, tinha que ser esse quarto. Essa vista. Esse castelo maravilhoso. Que agora pertencia, graças a algum capricho de seu tio, a Hermione.

O Castelo Twill era a chance de ela conseguir tudo o que sempre desejou! Independência, liberdade, segurança. Um futuro que já seria dela se Harry tivesse cooperado. Ela devia saber que não adiantava pedir. Harry Potter não era capaz de cooperação, da mesma maneira que leões não cooperam com zebras.

Não era da natureza dele.

Cada parte explosiva do corpo dele era constituída de rebeldia e desafio... trabalhada com musculação pesada. Dois pontos brancos distantes chamaram sua atenção. Duas carruagens, levantando poeira no caminho de cascalho.

"Elas chegaram!" Hermione avisou. "Oh, céus. Elas chegaram."

Ela atravessou o corredor às pressas em direção à escada principal, parando para espiar cada quarto no caminho.

Bom. Bom. Perfeito. Não exatamente perfeito.

Parando de súbito enquanto descia a escadaria, Hermione endireitou um quadro pendurado na parede. Então continuou descendo o mais rápido que ousava e atravessou correndo o hall de entrada até chegar à porta, já aberta.

Duas carruagens paravam junto à entrada. Criados começaram a sair do segundo veículo e a descarregar malas e baús. Um criado se apressou a abrir a porta da carruagem da família. Daphne surgiu primeiro, usando um vestido de viagem lavanda e um bolero com bordado combinando – o que havia de mais fino da moda naquele verão.

Hermione se adiantou, de braços esticados.

"Daphne, querida. Como foi a viag..."

Daphne fulminou os criados com o olhar.

"Sério, Hermione. Não me trate como qualquer uma. Eu tenho um título, agora."

Depois de quase um ano de casamento, Daphne continuava sendo... Daphne... Devido a todo o esforço que investiu na educação de Clio, a mãe delas não se dedicou o suficiente para moldar a segunda filha em outra coisa que não uma pirralha maluca por moda e caçadora de libertinos. Foi uma espécie de alívio quando Daphne fugiu com Sir Teddy Cambourne no ano anterior, somente dois meses depois de seu debute. Ele era um cavalheiro fútil e vaidoso, mas pelo menos possuía renda e era um baronete.

Sua irmã poderia ter se saído muito pior.

"Lady Cambourne." Hermione fez uma mesura formal. "Bem-vinda ao Castelo Twill. Estou encantada que você e Sir Teddy tenham vindo."

"Olá, docinho." Seu cunhado a cutucou informalmente no braço.

"Mas é claro que nós viríamos", disse Daphne. "Não podíamos deixar você ficar sozinha aqui enquanto espera pela volta de Lorde Potter. E depois que ele retornar, nós teremos um casamento para planejar."

Felizmente, nesse momento a irmã mais nova delas saiu da carruagem, salvando Hermione de ter que inventar uma resposta.

"Phoebe, querida. É tão bom ver você." Hermione queria abraçar a garota, mas Phoebe não gostava de abraços. Ela usava um livro grosso como escudo. "Você ficou tão alta este verão", Hermione disse. "E tão linda."

Aos 16 anos, Phoebe era esbelta e morena, com feições delicadas e olhos muito azuis, e estava se tornando um tipo de beleza. Levando-se apenas a beleza em conta, ela faria um sucesso enorme em sua primeira temporada.

Mas havia algo... diferente... em Phoebe. Sempre houve. Parecia estar acontecendo tanta coisa dentro da sua cabecinha extraordinária, que ela tinha dificuldade para se relacionar com as pessoas à sua volta.

"Nós teríamos chegado horas atrás se não fosse pelo congestionamento tenebroso em Charing Cross", Teddy disse. "E depois foram mais duas horas para atravessar a maldita ponte. Duas horas."

"Achei que o cheiro fosse me fazer enjoar", Daphne observou.

Phoebe consultou seu relógio de bolso.

"Nós avaliamos mal o horário de saída. Se tivéssemos saído vinte minutos antes, teríamos chegado cinquenta minutos mais cedo."

"Fico feliz que agora vocês estejam aqui", disse Hermione, conduzindo-os até a entrada em arcada. "Por favor, entrem, todos vocês."

Daphne a segurou.

"Eu entro primeiro, você sabe. Talvez você se torne uma marquesa dentro de um mês e talvez eu seja mais nova. Mas como sou casada e uma Lady, tenho preferência. Pelo menos por mais algumas semanas."

"Sim, é claro." Hermione lhe deu passagem.

A bocarra aberta do Castelo Twill engoliu todos eles e um espanto mudo comeu suas línguas. Mesmo quatrocentos anos antes, os pedreiros sabiam como fazer uma construção impressionante. O hall de entrada do castelo tinha um pé-direito da altura do edifício.

Uma escadaria grandiosa tomava parte do espaço, puxando o olhar para cima. E então, mais no alto, pinturas. Não das pequenas, mas com molduras douradas, que ocupavam cada centímetro disponível de parede.

Depois de algum tempo observando o espaço, Teddy assobiou baixo.

"Interessante, não é mesmo?", Daphne comentou. "Grandioso. Só que eu acho que seria melhor se não fosse tão... tão velho."

"É um castelo", Phoebe disse. "Como poderia não ser velho?"

Daphne beliscou o braço de Hermione em um gesto que parecia uma mistura de afeto e despeito.

"Mas um lar é o reflexo de sua dona. Você não devia deixar que o lugar mostrasse que está velho. Por exemplo, você poderia cobrir todas essas feias paredes de pedra com painéis novos de madeira. Ou com tecido francês. E depois nós poderíamos vestir você com seda nova."

Daphne passou os olhos por Hermione de um jeito que a fez sentir como se seu vestido novo estivesse sujo e esfarrapado.

Então ela estalou a língua em uma imitação assustadoramente precisa da mãe delas.

"Não se preocupe", ela disse, dando tapinhas nos ombros de Clio. "Nós temos algumas semanas para arrumar tudo isso. Não é mesmo, Teddy?"

"Ah, sim", ele concordou. "Vamos garantir que o marquês não fuja de novo."

Hermione sorriu e se virou para o outro lado. Em parte porque "sorrir e olhar para outra coisa" era o único jeito de lidar com seu cunhado, mas principalmente porque algo no caminho de cascalho chamou sua atenção.

Um cavaleiro solitário se aproximava em um cavalo escuro, levantando grandes nuvens de poeira enquanto se aproximava em disparada.

"Alguém mais veio com vocês de Londres?"

"Não", Teddy respondeu. "Será que é..."

Daphne se juntou a ela na entrada em arcada e apertou os olhos.

"Ah, não. Pode ser Harry Potter?"

Sim. Só podia ser Harry Potter. Ele sempre foi um cavaleiro magnífico. Ele e os cavalos pareciam ter algum tipo de comunicação animal. Uma comunhão de naturezas bestiais. Como se demonstrasse isso, ele fez sua montaria parar junto à entrada sem gritar nem puxar as rédeas, mas apenas usando um toque firme do joelho para que o animal estancasse.

Com uma palavra calmante para o cavalo, Harry desmontou com um movimento fluido. Botas imensas bateram no solo. Sua calça de montaria era de camurça. Todas as calças de montaria masculinas eram de camurça, mas Hermione podia apostar que aquela camurça estava mais esticada sobre as coxas daquele homem do que esteve no próprio animal de onde foi tirada.

O casaco dele balançava contra o vento. Usava apenas luvas de montaria pretas, e sem chapéu. Revelando as ondas de cabelo espesso e moreno. Uma rajada de vento lhe emprestava um ar desgrenhado e libertino. Ele era o pecado em forma humana.

Não era de admirar que fosse chamado de Filho do Diabo.

"Bom Deus!", Daphne exclamou. "Você acha que ele faz de propósito?"

Hermione ficou feliz por saber que ela não era a única afetada.

"Não acho que ele faria de propósito por nossa causa. Acho que é apenas o jeito dele."

"Imagino que você não o estivesse esperando."

"Não."

Mas talvez ela devesse estar.

"Ah, não. Parece que ele veio com intenção de ficar."

Quando a poeira baixou, elas puderam ver que uma carruagem seguia Harry pelo caminho. Os estábulos do castelo ficariam abarrotados naquela noite.

"Você não pode fazê-lo ir embora?", Daphne perguntou. "Ele é tão bruto e sem classe."

"Continua sendo o filho de um marquês."

"Você sabe do que estou falando. Ele não se comporta mais como um. Se é que já se comportou um dia."

"Sim, bem. Toda família tem suas peculiaridades." Hermione bateu no ombro da irmã. "Eu vou recebê-lo. Luna e a governanta vão mostrar o seu quarto e o de Phoebe, para que possam se acomodar."

Quando Clio saiu para recebê-lo, a silhueta de Rafe foi ficando cada vez maior em seu campo de visão. E ela sentiu que ficava cada vez mais corada.

Ele a cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Que surpresa", ela disse. "E estou vendo que trouxe amigos."

Um homem emergiu da carruagem – um sujeito esguio com um sobretudo escuro, parecendo ter o comportamento jovial e tranquilo que uma pessoa precisaria ter para ser amiga de Harry.

Do interior da carruagem, ele pegou o buldogue mais atarracado, feio e velho que Hermione já tinha visto.

Nossa.

Que pobre coisinha mais velha.

Até suas rugas tinham rugas. Assim que foi colocado no chão, o cachorro fez uma poça de urina no caminho.

"Este é Ellingworth", Harry o apresentou enquanto retirava as luvas de montaria.

"Boa tarde, Sr. Ellingworth." Hermione fez uma mesura.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

"Ellingworth é o cachorro."

"Você tem um cachorro?"

"Não. Piers tem um cachorro." Ele olhou para ela como se Hermione tivesse a obrigação de saber isso. Mas ela não sabia.

Que engraçado.

Hermione não conseguia se lembrar de Piers ter mencionado possuir um cachorro. Nenhum além dos cães de caça que o zelador dele criava em Oakhaven.

"É um suvenir do tempo dele em Oxford", Harry explicou. "Existe alguma história por trás do animal. É um mascote ou foi uma peça que pregaram... As duas coisas, talvez. De qualquer modo, o cachorro está vivendo comigo. Ele tem 14 anos. Precisa de uma dieta especial e cuidados contínuos. O veterinário escreveu tudo para mim." Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e entregou algumas anotações para Hermione.

Três páginas inteiras de anotações.

"Bem", ela disse. "Agora que eu sei que Ellingworth é o cachorro, que tal me apresentar ao seu amigo?"

"Este é o Rona..."

"Ronald Bílius Weasley", o homem interveio. "Escudeiro." Ele se curvou sobre a mão de Hermione e a levou aos lábios. "Ao seu serviço."

"Encantada." Na verdade, ela não tinha muita certeza. Nem sobre esse Sr. Weasley, nem sobre Harry.

Enquanto o Sr. Weasley prendia o cachorro em uma guia e o levava para andar nas margens gramadas do caminho, ela foi atrás de algumas respostas.

"Devo imaginar que você apenas passou para assinar os documentos?"

"Claro que não. Como nós conversamos, estou aqui para planejar o casamento."

Ela congelou.

"Ah, não."

"Ah, sim."

Nada de pânico, disse para si mesma.

Ainda não.

"Pensei que você estivesse em treinamento", ela comentou. "Nada de distrações."

"Eu posso treinar aqui em Kent. O ar do campo é benéfico para a saúde. E você pode ajudar a manter as distrações em um nível mínimo, colaborando com os planos de casamento. Piers quer que você tenha tudo com que sempre sonhou para seu grande dia."

"Então eu devo acreditar que isso é ideia do Piers?"

"Poderia muito bem ser." Ele deu de ombros. "Até ele voltar, eu tenho o peso integral da fortuna e do título dele ao meu dispor."

Agora, ela disse para si mesma. Agora é hora de entrar em pânico.

"Harry, eu não posso fazer esse seu joguinho. Não esta semana. Minhas irmãs e meu cunhado acabaram de chegar."

"Excelente. São três convidados para o casamento que não precisaremos avisar."

Ela enrolou os papéis em suas mãos.

"Você sabe muito bem que não vai haver casamento."

"E você já deu essa notícia para sua família?" Ele olhou para o castelo.

"Não", ela foi forçada a admitir. "Ainda não."

"Ah. Então você ainda não se decidiu."

"Eu estou decidida. E você é muito constrangedor. Chegando como uma tempestade em seu cavalo preto, todo dramático e inesperado. Exigindo planejar uma grande cerimônia e me trazendo listas."

"Eu trago todo tipo de problema, você me conhece. Mas eu também conheço você." Ela ficou sem fôlego.

Então Hermione se lembrou de que aquilo que parecia flerte era, com frequência, apenas arrogância masculina.

"Você não me conhece tanto quanto acha, Harry Potter."

"Mas eu a conheço o bastante para saber que você não vai me mandar embora."

Harry a observou cuidadosamente. Isso não era nenhum sacrifício, observá-la com cuidado. Mas ele tinha uma razão extra nesse dia.

Hermione talvez ainda não tivesse tomado sua decisão final quanto ao casamento, mas estava claro que ela não queria mais dois convidados em sua casa... Mais três convidados, se fossem contar Ellingworth.

Ele pegou a guia com Ron e agachou-se ao lado do cachorro. O animal era tão velho que não escutava mais nada, mas Hermione não sabia disso.

"Não se preocupe, Ellingworth." Ele coçou o cachorro atrás da orelha. "A Srta. Granger é um modelo de bons modos e generosidade. Ela não jogaria um cachorro velho e indefeso no frio." Olhou de lado para Hermione. "Ou jogaria?"

"Humpf", ela resmungou. "Eu pensei que campeões jogassem limpo."

"Nós não estamos em um ringue de boxe. Não que eu possa ver."

Depois de pensar por um instante, ele decidiu arriscar.

"Esse vestido é novo?"

"Eu..." Ela cruzou os braços, depois descruzou. "Eu não acho que isso importe."

Ah, mas importava. Ele sabia que essas coisas importavam. Harry podia não saber nada sobre planejar casamentos, mas sabia uma coisa ou duas – ou doze – sobre mulheres. Era disso que Hermione precisava.

Um pouco de atenção.

Admiração.

Ela foi deixada esperando tanto tempo que estava se sentindo indesejada. Que bobagem. Era só olhar para ela. Qualquer homem que não desejasse aquela mulher era um idiota. Piers não era idiota.

Infelizmente, Harry também não era.

"Essa cor lhe cai bem", ele disse.

E caía mesmo. O verde combinava perfeitamente com o castanho do seu cabelo, e a seda moldava as curvas generosas dela como um sonho. O tipo de sonho que ele não deveria ter. Ele se ergueu, deixando seu olhar passear pelo corpo dela uma última vez, dos pés à cabeça. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, o rubor nas faces dela tinha adquirido a tonalidade de morangos maduros.

Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso.

O rosto de Hermione Granger tinha mais tons de rosa que uma loja de tecidos. Toda vez que Harry pensava já ter visto todos, ele conseguia provocar um novo. Imagine só provocá-la na cama... Não, seu idiota. Não imagine nada disso.

Mas, de qualquer modo, seus pensamentos estavam sempre três passos adiante de seu bom senso. A imagem surgiu na cabeça dele, tão espontânea quanto vívida.

Hermione, ofegante e nua. Debaixo dele. Despida de todas as suas boas maneiras e inibições. Implorando que conhecesse cada um de seus tons de rosa secretos.

Harry piscou várias vezes.

Então pegou essa imagem mental e a arquivou como "impossibilidade agradável", bem ao lado de "carruagem voadora" e "fonte de cerveja". Ele continuou olhando apenas para os olhos dela.

"Vamos mandar tirar nossas coisas, então."

"Eu não disse sim."

"Você não disse não."

Ela não tinha dito. Os dois sabiam disso. Não importava o quanto ela não gostasse de Rafe, não importava o quanto ela queria que ele fosse embora... A consciência de Hermione não lhe permitiria colocá-lo para fora.

Ela soltou um pequeno suspiro de rendição que o agitou mais do que devia.

"Vou pedir aos criados que preparem mais dois quartos", ela disse.

Ele aquiesceu.

"Vamos entrar assim que eu guardar minha montaria."

"Nós temos cavalariços para fazer isso", ela observou. "Tive a sorte de a equipe do meu tio continuar comigo."

"Sempre guardo meu cavalo eu mesmo." Harry levou o animal até a garagem de carruagens para uma boa escovada. Sempre que ele vinha de uma cavalgada vigorosa – ou corrida vigorosa, luta vigorosa –, precisava de uma atividade assim para se acalmar.

Toda aquela energia não se dissipava sozinha. E nessa noite também precisava de uma conversa em particular com certa pessoa. Alguém que declarou que seu nome era Weasley.

* * *

"O que diabos foi aquilo?", ele perguntou, assim que Hermione estava longe o bastante para não ouvir. "Nós concordamos que você passaria por meu criado pessoal."

"Bem, isso foi antes de eu ver este lugar! Nossa, dê uma boa olhada."

"Eu já olhei."

O castelo era impressionante, Harry era obrigado a admitir. Mas já tinha visto melhores. Ele foi criado em um castelo mais refinado.

"Eu quero um quarto de verdade nessa coisa", disse Ron, gesticulando para o edifício de pedra. "Não, quero minha própria torre. E com certeza não quero ser seu criado. Alojado embaixo das escadas, fazendo minhas refeições na área de serviço com as arrumadeiras. Não que eu não aprecie uma jovem arrumadeira de vez em quando. Ou, já que tocamos no assunto, um criado bem formado."

Assim era o Ronald... Trepava com qualquer coisa.

"Que igualitário da sua parte, Bilius Weasley", Harry disse.

"Escudeiro. Não esqueça do escudeiro."

Oh, Harry queria muito esquecer o escudeiro.

"A irmã da Srta. Whitmore está aqui. Trata-se de Lady Cambourne. E o marido também veio, Sir Teddy Cambourne."

"E daí?", Ron perguntou. "Eu sei que tenta de verdade se esquecer disso, mas você é Lorde Harry Potter. Não tenho dificuldade para falar com você."

"É diferente. Não uso mais esse título. Eu me afastei disso tudo há muitos anos."

"E agora está voltando para isso. Não pode ser difícil."

É mais difícil do que você possa imaginar .

Diabos, Harry estava preocupado que se sentiria um impostor, e ele tinha sido criado em propriedades grandiosas como aquela.

"Escute", Harry exclamou. "Você é filho de uma lavadeira e de um taverneiro; ganha a vida organizando lutas ilegais, e acabou de se inserir no meio de uma classe de pessoas tão acima do seu mundo habitual que é como se elas estivessem andando nas nuvens enquanto você se arrasta aqui embaixo. Como você pretende fazer isso dar certo?"

"Relaxe. Você me conhece. Eu me dou bem com todo o mundo e, além disso, estou de chapéu novo."

Harry olhou para o chapéu de castor que Ron rodava no dedo.

"Esse chapéu é meu", Harry observou.

"Durante os jantares e coisas assim, vou observar o que você faz."

Que plano maravilhoso.

Harry mal guardava alguma noção de etiqueta.

"E tem também a minha arma secreta." Com um olhar para cada lado, Ronald puxou um objeto de metal do bolso. "Peguei esta belezinha em uma loja de penhores."

"Um monóculo", Harry disse após olhar para o objeto. "Sério?"

"Estou lhe dizendo, essas coisas gritam alta sociedade. Você deveria arrumar um, Harry. Estou falando sério. Alguém menciona um assunto difícil? Monóculo. Alguém faz uma pergunta que você não sabe responder? Monóculo."

"Você acredita mesmo que um monóculo idiota é tudo de que precisa para se misturar com a aristocracia?"

Ronald ergueu a lente e olhou para Harry através dela.

Solenemente.

O idiota até que podia ter acertado naquilo.

"Apenas não exagere", Harry avisou.

"Oh, eu não vou exagerar. Lembre-se, eu sou seu segundo. Estou sempre no canto do seu ringue."

Mas eles não estavam em uma luta de boxe. Aquilo era algo muito mais perigoso. Como visita no Castelo Twill, Harry estaria fora do seu ambiente.

E quando estava fora do seu ambiente, ele ficava agitado. E, quando agitado, sua natureza impulsiva e imprudente vinha à tona.

As pessoas se machucavam.

Ele precisaria tomar cuidado.

"Então, quando o planejador de casamentos vai chegar?", Harry perguntou.

Ronald permaneceu em silêncio, o que era estranho.

"Você contratou os serviços de um planejador de casamentos, não é?"

"Claro que contratei. O nome dele é Ronal Bilius Weasley, Escudeiro."

Harry soltou um palavrão.

"Não acredito nisso."

"Onde é que eu iria arrumar um planejador de casamentos?" Bruno levantou as mãos em um gesto de defesa. "Nem tenho certeza de que isso existe. Mas não importa. Tudo vai ficar perfeito. Você vai ver."

"Eu duvido muito. Você sabe menos sobre planejar casamentos do que eu."

"Não, não. Isso não é verdade." Os olhos de Ronald assumiram aquele brilho forte, empolgado, que ao longo dos anos Harry tinha aprendido a reconhecer.

E temer.

"Pense bem, Harry. Sou treinador e promotor de lutas. É o que faço o tempo todo. Eu encontro duas pessoas que combinam. Faço a divulgação. Atraio multidões desesperadas para ver essas pessoas no mesmo lugar. E, acima de tudo, eu sei como fazer a cabeça de um lutador", ele encostou a ponta do dedo indicador no meio da testa de Harry, "entrar no ringue muito antes do dia da luta."

"Ronald."

"Sim?"

"Tire seu dedo da minha cabeça ou irei quebrá-lo", Harry o alertou.

Ronald obedeceu e deu tapinhas nos ombros de Harry.

"Esse é o espírito combativo", disse.

Harry escovou o cavalo com vigor.

"Isso nunca vai funcionar. Vai ser um desastre."

"Vai funcionar, sim. Eu prometo. Nós iremos envolvê-la em seda. Submergi-la em flores e bolos decorados, até ela ficar inebriada com a empolgação nupcial. Até ela conseguir se ver, em pensamento, claro como o dia, deslizando pela nave da igreja em direção ao altar. Sou o seu homem, Harry. Ninguém é melhor do que mim para criar expectativa e espetáculo."

"Melhor do que eu", Harry o corrigiu.

Ron arqueou uma sobrancelha e levantou o monóculo.

"Vamos entrar", Harry disse depois de pendurar a sela e a brida nos ganchos. Juntos, eles saíram dos estábulos e foram na direção do castelo. A alguns passos da porta, parou. "Mais uma coisa. Não beije a mão dela."

"Ela não pareceu se importar", Ron respondeu.

Harry se virou para encará-lo e o agarrou pela camisa.

"Não beije a mão dela." Ron levantou as duas mãos em um gesto de rendição.

"Tudo bem. Eu não beijo mais a mão dela."

"Nunca. Mais." Quando achou que sua mensagem tinha sido assimilada, Harry o soltou.

"Você gosta dessa garota?", Ron perguntou enquanto ajeitava o colete.

"Ela não é uma garota. É uma mulher. Que logo vai se tornar uma lady. E não, eu não gosto dela."

"Ótimo", disse Ron. "Porque isso seria estranho. Já que ela está comprometida com seu irmão e tal."

"Acredite em mim, eu não me esqueci disso. Essa é a razão pela qual estamos aqui."

"Eu sei que você tem uma queda por esse tipo de mulher, de cabelos castanhos e peitos grandes. Mas normalmente você não gosta quando elas são tão saudáveis", Ron observou. "Nem tão... qual é a palavra?"

"Comprometidas. Ela está comprometida."

Piers iria se casar com Hermione. Essa era a verdade com que todos cresceram. O casamento fazia todo sentido. Era o que os pais dos dois sempre quiseram. Era o que Piers sempre quis. E era o que Hermione queria, mesmo que tivesse esquecido disso no momento.

E era o que Harry também queria. O que ele precisava.

"Isso não é um problema", Harry disse. "Para ela eu sou um bruto grosseiro, quase analfabeto, com poucas qualidades. Quanto a ela... é tão inocente e reprimida que provavelmente toma banho de chemise e se troca no escuro. O que eu faria com uma mulher dessas?"

Tudo. Ele faria de tudo com uma mulher dessas. Duas vezes.

"Eu não vou tocar nela", ele insistiu. "Ela não é minha. E nunca será."

"Muito bem." Ron revirou os olhos e tirou poeira do chapéu.

"Ainda bem que não temos aí anos de desejo reprimido. Que bom que resolvemos isso."

* * *

Eu sei que eu falei que só ia atualizar a fanfic depois de acabar Romance com o duque mas, não consegui resistir depois de ver todas as reviews maravilhosas que foram postadas! Muito muito obrigada, meus amores, e juro que vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível as duas fanfic!

Didi Granger: rsrsrs também acho que 8 anos é um pouco demais mas se não fosse por isso nosso casal favorito não poderia ficar junto não é? Muita coisa ainda vai acontecer e espero que você continue a acompanhar, bjoos e até a próxima :D

Guest: Você não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz em saber que estás amando! E espero, com todo meu coração, que continue assim! E até que essa att veio rápida não? E posso te garantir que muitas confusões ainda vão acontecer! Bjoos :D

Mia Malfoy: Que bom que gostasse! Fico muito feliz em saber disso e espero que continue assim - postei rápido não? Bjoos, florzinha 3

BEA: Será que vai rolar casamento ou não? HAHAHAHA Vamos ver, espero que continue acompanhando para saber, flor. Bjoos 3

Ju: Muito muito muito obrigada pelos elogios incríveis! E como foi pedido atualização nesse final de semana... tá vendo nem demorei muito e espero sinceramente que tenha gostado! Bjoos, flor e até a próxima :D

Mary Potter: Sinceramente, eu acho que HH é o meu casal favorito de todos os tempos hahahaha pena que tia Jô não viu isso, mas, tento me contentar com as fanfic mesmo. Tá vendo que nem demorei com essa atualização? Estou melhorando! E espero que tenhas gostado, florzinha. Bjoos 3

Kely Lopes: Eu também adoro romances de época! Sou completamente doida e sou louca por essa trilogia de Tessa Dare, então super recomendo. Espero que tenha gostado da atualização, querida. Bjoos!

Anataly: Primeira review da fanfic! Muito obrigada, querida e espero sinceramente que continue gostando. Bjoos 3


	3. Chapter 3

Pelo menos uma vez, Hermione ficou contente com a natureza exigente de sua irmã.

Como Luna tinha previsto, Daphne e Teddy não gostaram nem do Quarto Azul, nem do aposento maior do outro lado do corredor. Em vez desses dois, eles preferiram um apartamento na Torre Oeste, recém-modernizada.

Hermione não conseguia entender como paredes cobertas de papel podiam superar a personalidade antiga e uma vista incrível, mas pelo menos ela tinha dois quartos disponíveis para os hóspedes inesperados.

Ela acompanhou o Sr. Weasley até o quarto norte.

"Espero que você fique bem instalado aqui", ela disse.

O homem puxou o monóculo do bolso e o levou ao olho, transformando em um grande espetáculo seu exame do ambiente – das tapeçarias penduradas nas paredes à poltrona Luís XIV resgatada de um château francês.

"Será suficiente", ele disse.

"Ótimo", Hermione exclamou. "Se você precisar de qualquer coisa, é só tocar a campainha para chamar os empregados."

Fechando a porta atrás de si, Hermione mostrou o Quarto Azul para Harry.

"Espero que este seja..."

"Iupiii!"

O grito abafado veio de trás da porta fechada do quarto do Sr. Weasley. Ele foi seguido por uma espécie de baque macio. O tipo de som que se poderia esperar como resultado de um homem se lançar no ar e cair sobre um colchão.

Seguiram-se mais sons de saltos. E alguma coisa que soou como uma gargalhada alegre.

Hermione inclinou a cabeça e olhou para Harry.

"De onde você disse que conhece o Sr. Weasley?"

"Eu não disse."

Ela parou para escutar os novos sons.

Portas abrindo e fechando com estrépito.

"Olhe só quantos armários!" As palavras abafadas foram seguidas por um assobio de admiração. "Jesus Cristo, tem um bar ."

Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas para Harry.

Ele deu de ombros, na defensiva.

"Ele é um diplomata, colega de Piers. É provável que esteja vindo de algum posto remoto, esquecido por Deus. Você sabe como é."

Desistindo de insistir no assunto, ela lhe mostrou o quarto.

"Este é o Quarto Azul. Espero que sirva para você e seu cachorro."

"Eu já disse, o cachorro não é meu."

O cão não chegou a cambalear um metro à frente antes de desabar sobre o carpete. Logo uma poça espessa de baba escapou de suas mandíbulas.

Harry foi mais cuidadoso ao avaliar o quarto. Ele andou pelo ambiente, passando de um móvel para outro. Seu olhar se fixou rapidamente em cada superfície, sem se deter.

"Seu quarto tem uma vista linda dos jardins e do campo, se gostar de..." Hermione o viu abaixar-se e espiar debaixo do guarda-roupa. "Meu lorde, alguma coisa está errada?"

"Está." Ele parou ao lado da cama de madeira rosa entalhada e franziu o rosto. "Esta cama tem vinte almofadas e travesseiros."

"Eu acho que não são vinte."

"Uma." Ele pegou uma almofada com borlas, em forma de rolo, e a jogou de lado. Ela caiu no chão e rolou até parar perto da baba de Ellingworth. "Duas." Ele pegou outra e a arremessou. "Três." Outra. "Quatro." Uma a uma, ele jogou as almofadas e os travesseiros da cabeceira para o pé da cama, onde formaram uma pilha instável. "Catorze... quinze..." Finalmente, ele segurou a última almofada na mão e a balançou diante de Hermione. "Dezesseis."

"Eu falei que não eram vinte."

"Quem diabos precisa de dezesseis almofadas? Um homem só tem uma cabeça."

"Mas tem dois olhos."

"Que ficam fechados enquanto dorme."

Hermione suspirou.

"Talvez você esteja morando em um armazém, mas eu sei que não foi criado em um estábulo."

Indo até o outro lado da cama, ela começou a recolocar as almofadas e os travesseiros no devido lugar.

"Estas almofadas", disse, "têm um propósito decorativo. A simetria é agradável."

"Certo. Todo mundo sabe que é isso o que um cavalheiro acha mais agradável na cama. Almofadas e travesseiros simétricos."

Ela sentiu as faces ficando roxas.

"Lorde Harry..."

"Essa é outra coisa que está errada." Ele andou até o lavatório. Sem dúvida, para encontrar algum problema na bacia, ou questionar por que haviam dois – que Deus não permita, dois! – sabonetes ali. "Eu não respondo mais pelo título. Então chega de 'meu lorde isso, meu lorde aquilo'. Não quero mais ouvir isso, nem de você, nem da criadagem."

"Lorde Harry." A voz dela ficou tensa quando ela se abaixou para pegar outra almofada. "Estou tentando ser amável. Mas esta é a minha casa, não um armazém de Southwark. E eu continuo – pelo menos por enquanto, de qualquer forma – noiva de Lorde Potter. A menos que você pretenda desfazer o compromisso assinando os papéis esta noite..."

"Não pretendo."

"Então eu sugiro que, para variar, comporte-se de um modo que honre o nome da sua família. Esse mesmo nome que você quer que eu assuma."

"É isso que estou fazendo." Ele virou a cabeça, conferindo a barba no espelhinho. "O melhor que posso fazer para honrar o nome da família é me distanciar dele."

Hermione parou.

Com certeza ele não acreditava nisso. Lutas profissionais podiam ser ilegais e escandalosas, mas tratava-se de um esporte reverenciado por todos os ingleses. Sem dúvida ele causaria um tumulto no Almack' s, mas em qualquer noite de sua escolha Harry podia entrar nos clubes de cavalheiros mais exclusivos de Londres e andar entre os membros como um semideus.

Ainda assim... Sua voz grossa tinha uma característica dura, cansada.

"Não se preocupe", ele disse. "Depois que você casar com meu irmão, vou manter distância de você também."

"Lorde Harry..."

Ele estalou os dedos enquanto se aproximava do armário.

"Só Harry. Ou Potter, se preferir. Desde os 21 anos só uso os títulos que conquistei."

Os títulos que ele conquistou?

Naquele momento, Hermione pensava que ele fazia por merecer o título de Lorde Dor de Cabeça.

Nossa, o homem era cansativo.

"Eu imagino que se refira ao título de campeão", ela concluiu, sentindo-se irritada enquanto arrumava uma almofada em sua fileira. "Mas agora o título é de Jack Dubose, não é?"

Harry se virou para ela, e pela primeira vez desde que entrou no castelo, parou com o excesso de movimentos. O olhar dele parou de vagar e focou, intenso e sombrio, em Hermione. Ela endireitou as costas, recusando-se a parecer intimidada.

Enquanto isso, sua nuca formigava como louca. E seu coração saltitava dentro do peito.

Ele falou quatro palavras simples e solenes.

"Não por muito tempo."

O quarto vibrava com uma tensão insuportável. Desesperada para resolver a situação, Hermione recolocou a última almofada no lugar.

"Pronto", ela disse.

Harry olhou para a almofada, depois para ela.

"Você é tão perfeita para o meu irmão."

As palavras fizeram algo estranho com ela. Perfeita, ele disse. Perfeita para Piers.

Harry não fazia ideia de como aquela declaração a afetou. Todos aqueles anos de professores de línguas e aulas de etiqueta e... pior.

Muito pior.

Os esforços da mãe para moldá-la no papel de Lady Potter tinham deixado Hermione enjoada, literalmente.

Mas ela aguentou tudo isso sem reclamar, desesperada para ser considerada satisfatória, sem nunca ter esperança de ser perfeita.

Aos 16 anos – ou aos 19, ou aos 23 – Hermione teria dado qualquer coisa para ouvir essas palavras. E agora que ela tinha desistido de continuar perseguindo a perfeição... vinha Harry com toda sua bagagem de ousadia perigosa e arrogante. _Você é tão perfeita para o meu irmão_.

Ela não encontrou nenhuma resposta espirituosa.

"Não comece", foi tudo que conseguiu dizer.

"Harry."

Um Weasley esbaforido irrompeu no quarto carregando algo em suas mãos. Ele pareceu não reparar que Hermione estava junto à cabeceira da cama.

"Harry, estes quartos são incríveis. Você precisa ver este penico. Eu já comi em pratos que não estavam assim tão limpos."

"Weasley..."

"Estou falando sério. Eu lamberia isso." Ele virou a bacia esmaltada nas mãos. "Duvida?"

"Não."

"Porque eu vou lamber."

"Não!" Harry e Hermione falaram a palavra ao mesmo tempo.

Um grito mútuo de desespero.

Ron congelou – língua de fora, sobrancelhas arqueadas – quando, afinal, reparou na presença de Hermione.

Ele falou sem recolher a língua.

"Ah. Sioita Graner."

"Sr. Weasley."

Ronald escondeu o penico atrás das costas.

"Eu só estava... comentando com Lorde Harry a respeito de como sua casa é excepcionalmente bem cuidada."

"Percebi." Hermione não entendeu o que se passava com aquele tal de Weasley, mas sentiu que isso lhe dava alguma vantagem sobre Harry.

E ela precisava disso.

"Vou deixar que vocês dois se instalem", ela disse, afofando a última almofada. "O jantar será servido às sete."

* * *

O jantar foi... demorado.

O primeiro prato começou bem, Harry pensou. O que significava dizer que ele e Ron conseguiram usar a colher correta e não viraram a sopeira.

Então veio o momento constrangedor em que Harry ergueu os olhos do prato vazio para perceber que todo mundo à mesa ainda estava na segunda ou terceira colher.

Hermione olhou para ele, parecendo estar se divertindo.

"Você gostou da sopa?"

Ele olhou para a tigela vazia.

"Sopa de ervilha, não é?"

"Alcachofra de Jerusalém. Com croutons de alecrim, óleo de limão e um toque de creme fresco."

"Certo. Era isso que eu queria dizer."

Harry estalou as juntas dos dedos debaixo da mesa. Ele sempre odiou esses jantares formais, desde quando ficou velho o bastante para poder se sentar com os adultos. Comida, para ele, era combustível, não uma razão para horas de cerimônia. Era de se pensar que a costela de carneiro tinha se formado em Cambridge, ou se tornado tenente da marinha, por toda pompa com que era recebida.

"Quantos pratos você vai servir?", ele perguntou, quando os criados retiraram a sopa e trouxeram o peixe.

"É apenas um jantar simples em família." Ela ergueu sua taça de vinho. "Somente quatro."

Maldição.

Ele preferia lutar quarenta assaltos.

Harry sentiu que estava ficando agitado e isso nunca acabava bem. De algum modo ele conseguiu terminar o peixe, e então chegou a vez da carne. Pelo menos cortar a carne lhe dava algo para ocupar a mente.

"Então, Sr. Weasley." Lady Cambourne olhou com firmeza para Ronr por cima da perna de cordeiro. "Suponho que seja um advogado?"

"Advogado? Bom Deus, não." Ron virou um gole de vinho. "Ahn... O que a faz pensar isso?"

"Bem, o 'escudeiro', claro. Deve ser por algum motivo. Então, se você não é advogado... ou seu avô era nobre, ou seu pai foi feito cavaleiro. Qual das duas?"

"Eu... bem..." Ele passou um dedo pela gravata e a puxou, lançando um olhar de _ajude-me-aqui-amigo_ para Harry.

Em resposta, Harry lhe deu um sorriso de _vire-se-idiota_.

"Ah, não responda." Daphne cortou sua carne. "Vamos adivinhar. Eu acredito que existam outros modos de merecer essa honra. Pode ser realizando um serviço especial para a Coroa. Mas você é um pouco novo para isso, não, Weasley?"

Ele levou o maldito monóculo até o olho e a observou através da lente.

"Ora, sim. Eu sou, sim."

"Ah." Ela curvou os lábios, satisfeita. "Estou entendendo."

"Imaginei que entenderia."

Pelo amor de Deus.

Harry não conseguia acreditar que aquela coisa realmente funcionava.

Será que Daphne Whitmore sempre foi assim tão tola? Ele não lembrava. Da última vez em que a viu, ela ainda era apenas uma garota.

Ele pigarreou.

"As origens do Sr. Weasley não são importantes. Meu irmão o mandou para o Castelo Twill por uma razão. Para ajudar na preparação do casamento."

"O casamento." Daphne olhou firmemente de Ronald para Harry. "Você está aqui para planejar o casamento? O casamento da minha irmã com Lorde Potter?"

"Esse mesmo", Ronald respondeu. "Lorde Potter deseja que tudo esteja pronto quando ele retornar. Para que possa se casar com a Srta. Granger sem mais delongas."

"Mas ele deve retornar em algumas semanas", Daphne replicou. "Não é tempo suficiente para planejar um casamento. Não um casamento digno de um marquês, de qualquer modo. Vocês vão precisar de convites, flores, decorações, almoço de casamento. Do vestido."

"Acho que você tem razão", Hermione disse. "Não pode ser feito. É melhor esperar até que Piers..."

Daphne levantou o garfo, pedindo silêncio.

"Improvável, mas não impossível. Vocês vão precisar de muita ajuda no planejamento. É bom que Teddy e eu estejamos hospedados no castelo. Ficaremos felizes em oferecer nosso auxílio."

"É muita bondade sua", disse Hermione. "Mas não será necessário."

Com certeza não era necessário.

Hermione não precisava da irmã ajudando a organizar eventos com pouca antecedência.

Hermione tinha planejado o funeral do antigo marquês no início do ano, quando Harry estava machucado, sem condições de ajudar.

E agora administrava aquele castelo sozinha.

Diabos, havia dezesseis almofadas sobre a cama dele, arrumadas como um monumento celta aos poderes de organização dela. Além disso, planejar o casamento tinha o objetivo de deixá-la entusiasmada com a ideia de casar com Piers e se tornar a Marquesa Potter.

Isso seria muito menos provável com Sir Janota e Lady Patetoide se metendo em tudo.

"A Srta. Granger pode ter o que ela desejar", Harry declarou. "Qualquer coisa. Não faremos economia."

"Mas é claro", Daphne disse. "Felizmente, eu estou a par de tudo que está na moda, tanto em Londres como no continente. Este casamento será o mais refinado que a Inglaterra já viu na última década. Depois do jantar nós vamos começar uma lista de tarefas."

"Eu posso começar a lista agora mesmo." Phoebe empurrou de lado o pudim com framboesas que o criado tinha acabado de colocar diante dela e tirou do bolso uma caderneta e um lápis.

"Vamos precisar de um lugar", disse Daphne. "O castelo tem uma capela?"

"Tem", Hermione respondeu. "Uma capela linda. Eu iria oferecer para vocês um passeio pelo castelo depois do jantar. A arquitetura do lugar é..."

Daphne fez um gesto dispensando a explicação.

"Mais pedras e teias de aranha entediantes. Se elas estão aqui há quatrocentos anos, podem esperar. Os planos de casamento não podem. Eu imagino que tenhamos um vigário ou pároco na vila. Então é só uma questão de conseguir a licença... Alguém vai ter que conseguir uma licença especial na Cantuária."

"Eu faço isso." Harry precisava mesmo de desculpas para sair do castelo.

Qual era a distância, cerca de trinta quilômetros? Uma boa distância para um galope. Então ele alugaria um cavalo para a jornada de volta.

"Nós já temos aqui quem vai ficar no altar", disse Phoebe fazendo uma anotação, para depois riscar tudo. "Daphne vai ficar com Clio e Lorde Harry será o padrinho."

Ao ouvir isso, os pensamentos dele pararam de repente em algum lugar nas cercanias da Cantuária.

Padrinho?

Fora de questão.

Harry era a pior escolha para a função.

Abandonando seu pudim intocado, Hermione levantou-se da mesa.

"Vamos nos retirar para a sala de estar, senhoras? Podemos deixar os cavalheiros tomarem seu vinho do porto."

Uma taça de vinho do porto seria bem-vinda. Como regra, Harry não ingeria bebidas alcoólicas fortes enquanto treinava. Ele estava pensando em reconsiderar essa regra durante esta semana.

Então ele viu o olhar suplicante de Clio por cima da taça de cristal. Pensando bem, ele decidiu não tomar o vinho. Ele não iria reconsiderar nenhuma regra.

Aquela era uma semana para regras inflexíveis.

Nada de bebidas fortes.

Nada de alimentos que não fossem saudáveis.

Nada de mulheres.

"Sim, vamos para a sala de estar", disse Daphne. "Vamos começar pela lista de convidados."

"Isso está acontecendo rápido demais", disse Hermione. "Não vejo qualquer razão para fazermos planos antes que Piers retorne."

"Eu vejo uma razão, cara irmã. Eu vejo oito anos de razões."

"Não discuta, docinho." Cambourne acenou para o criado trazer o vinho do porto. "É melhor estar com a ratoeira armada e pronta, considerando quantas vezes ele já escapou. Prenda a corrente com a bola de ferro nele antes que o marquês consiga escapar de novo. Não concorda, Potter?"

O homem gargalhou da sua própria piada.

Mas Harry não estava rindo.

Ele podia sentir aquela raiva conhecida crescendo em seu peito.

"Meu irmão está ansioso para se casar com ela."

"Acredite em mim. Todos estamos ansiosos para ver esse casamento." Cambourne se inclinou para a frente. "Acreditem em mim. Corrente e bola de ferro. Providenciem."

Blam.

As palmas das mãos de Harry desceram sobre a mesa com um estampido violento. A porcelana tilintou. Os cristais balançaram e as pessoas o encararam.

Ele se apoiou na mesa para se colocar de pé.

"Se vocês me dão licença."

Harry precisava olhar para outra coisa que não o rosto sorridente de Sir Teddy Cambourne ou iria virar aquela mesa – com porcelana, cristais, talheres e tudo mais.


	4. Chapter 4

Depois que Harry subiu corendo, pegou o cachorro, levou-o até o jardim para um passeio rápido, e carregou-o de volta por três lances de escada de pedra e o depositou junto à lareira de seu quarto, sua raiva volátil tinha passado.

Então ele apenas se sentia... perdido.

Ele chamou um criado no corredor.

"A Srta. Granger e os hóspedes?"

"Na sala de estar, meu lorde."

"Ótimo."

Ele deu dois passos, então parou e se virou.

"E a sala de estar fica..."

"Na ala leste. No fim do corredor vire à direita, desça as escadas e atravesse o hall de entrada para a esquerda, meu lorde."

"Certo."

Harry seguiu imediatamente pelo corredor antes que esquecesse aquela ladainha de instruções. Ele navegava pelo labirinto de passagens e corredores, começando a ganhar velocidade, quando dobrou uma esquina...

E colidiu, de frente, com alguém que vinha em sentido contrário.

Hermione.

"Opa."

Ela recuou com a força do impacto, como um gafanhoto que é jogado do flanco de um cavalo galopante.

Ele a pegou pelo pulso, impedindo que caísse.

"Desculpe", ele pediu.

"Estou bem."

Ela podia estar bem, mas Harry precisava de um momento.

No breve instante que durou a colisão, ele sentiu como se tivesse sido marcado pelo corpo dela. A marca do calor exuberante, curvilíneo, permaneceu em lugares inconvenientes. Algumas subidas e descidas pela escada não eram suficientes.

Ele precisaria correr no dia seguinte.

Quilômetros, e em ritmo forte. Ele precisava socar coisas, e levantá-las também.

Muitas vezes.

"Eu estava dando uma corrida até a sala de estar", ele disse.

"Então você estava correndo na direção errada."

Harry deu de ombros.

"Este lugar é um labirinto. E você deveria estar lá embaixo com suas irmãs, fazendo a lista de convidados."

"Eu fugi por um momento. Você pareceu... agitado ao sair da sala de jantar. Eu queria ter certeza que você estava bem."

Ele não podia acreditar.

Depois de todas as observações irônicas do cunhado dela à mesa de jantar, Hermione estava preocupada com os sentimentos dele?

Ela tocou o braço de Harry.

"Na verdade, você pareceu inquieto durante toda a refeição. Está precisando de alguma coisa?"

Deus.

Havia tantas coisas de que ele precisava, e metade delas podia ser resumida naquele gesto. Ele disse para si mesmo não aumentar o significado da bondade dela. Ela foi criada para ser uma anfitriã perfeita, sempre pensando no conforto dos convidados.

"Case-se", ele disse. "Então eu vou ficar bem."

Os dois se viraram e começaram a andar juntos pelo corredor.

"Essa bobagem de planejar casamento", ela suspirou. "Você não consegue ver que é perda de tempo? Para não falar que estamos brincando com os sentimentos das minhas irmãs."

"É estranho, então, que você não conte para sua família os seus planos de cancelar o casamento."

"Antes de os papéis serem assinados? Eu não ousaria. Então eu teria vocês quatro dispostos a me fazer mudar de ideia. Não, obrigada." Ela sacudiu a cabeça. "Não sei como posso perdoar você por aparecer dessa forma."

"Você já me perdoou por coisa pior."

"Você está falando do modo como reservou a terceira dança no meu baile de debutante e então não compareceu?" Ela acelerou o passo. "Ainda me sinto constrangida por isso."

"Isso foi um favor que eu fiz para você." Harry igualou o passo dela conforme eles viraram em uma galeria comprida e estreita. "Eu estava pensando na festa de aniversário em que mergulhei suas luvas no ponche. "

"Ah, sim. E teve a vez, quando eu tinha 8 anos e você, 11, quando queimou meu vestido com uma brasa." Hermione olhou enviesado para ele. "Mas isso não foi nada se comparado à vez em que você me humilhou na quadra coberta de tênis durante aquela semana chuvosa em Oakhaven. Ganhar quatro vezes seguidas? Não é um comportamento cavalheiresco."

"Eu deveria ter deixado você ganhar só porque era uma garota? Eu queria a taça de prata."

"Era uma forma velha de manjar. E de cobre", ela lembrou. "De qualquer modo, eu me vinguei quando ganhei de você na corrida."

"Você nunca ganhou de mim na corrida", ele franziu a testa.

"Ganhei, sim."

"Quando?"

"Bem, vamos ver." Ela parou no meio da galeria, pensando. "Isso deve ter acontecido, mais ou menos... Agora."

Ela chutou os próprios sapatos para longe. Segurando as saias, ela saiu em disparada, correndo toda a extensão da galeria. Quando chegou ao final, ela parou de correr. O impulso continuou a levá-la para a frente, e, como calçava apenas as meias, deslizou pelo chão de madeira encerada até que as portas na extremidade a seguraram.

"Pronto." Ela se virou para ele, ofegante e sorridente. "Você perdeu."

Harry ficou olhando para ela, imobilizado.

Se aquilo era perder, ele nunca mais queria ganhar. Bom Deus, olhe só para ela. O cabelo se soltando dos grampos, o pescoço corado, da cor de rosas chinesas... e a respiração forçada fazendo mágica – um tipo de magia sombria, sensual – em seu busto abundante.

E o mais sedutor de tudo, aquele brilho divertido em seus olhos. A garota precisa de aperfeiçoamento. Esse era o entendimento geral, quando o noivado foi anunciado. Quando Piers zarpou para a Índia, iniciando sua carreira diplomática, Hermione teve que permanecer em Londres para receber "aperfeiçoamento".

Harry não sabia que diabos "aperfeiçoamento" significava, mas ele sabia que não gostava daquilo. Poucos anos depois ela estava de fato perfeita. Tudo o que ela tinha de individualidade ou entusiasmo em seu comportamento foi retirado, preso ou reprimido... Pelo menos era o que ele pensava.

Mas parecia que a velha Hermione continuava ali em algum lugar – a Hermione de que ele tanto gostava, antes de os dragões a pegarem em suas garras e a paralisarem com dez camadas de verniz... A Hermione que agora ele não tinha nenhum direito de admirar.

Droga.

Ele precisava se controlar. Ele não estava ali para ficar babando por ela. Ele estava ali para garantir que dentro de algumas semanas ela entrasse na igreja para se casar com outro homem. Não qualquer "outro homem", mas seu próprio irmão.

"Nós realmente nos divertíamos naquela época", ela disse. "Antes de o noivado ser combinado e tudo ficar... complicado. Bem, pelo menos nós dois nos divertíamos. Phoebe e Daphne eram dois bebês, e mesmo nas minhas memórias mais antigas, Piers já era velho demais para aquelas brincadeiras."

"Piers nasceu velho demais para brincadeiras."

"E parece que eu não fiquei madura o bastante para parar com elas. Outro sinal de que ele e eu não combinamos." Ela prendeu uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e deu de ombros. "Eu fui uma boa garota durante muito tempo. Estou pronta para me divertir de novo."

Não. Não diga isso.

"Sabe o que é divertido?", Harry exclamou. "Casamentos!"

Bom Deus. Era inacreditável as coisas que saíam de sua boca naquela semana.

"Apenas dê uma chance ao seu. Você vai ter realizado cada capricho com que conseguir sonhar. Revoada de pombas, cisnes no lago, pavões perambulando pelos jardins, se quiser."

"Isso é um monte de aves."

"Não ligue para isso."

"Eu quero dizer, vai ser pena para todo lado. Para não falar da quantidade de cocô."

"Nada de aves. Esqueça que eu falei de aves." Ele esfregou a mão no rosto. "O que eu estou tentando dizer é: você pode ter tudo que quiser, e nada que não quiser. Nós não vamos economizar."

Era como Ron tinha falado. Um casamento era como uma luta pelo título, e a cabeça de Hermione ainda não estava no ringue. Ela precisava entrar em alguns vestidos, planejar o cardápio, começar a se imaginar como uma noiva admirada e invejada de braço dado com Piers.

Triunfante.

Vitoriosa.

Isso iria funcionar. Tinha que funcionar.

Ele não podia deixá-la dissolver o noivado.

"Não adianta, Harry."

Ela foi pegar os sapatos. Ele tentou não olhar enquanto ela levantava as saias para enfiar os pés nos calçados... Tentou e fracassou.

"Mesmo que eu fosse convencida com tanta facilidade... Não é como se meu tio Humphrey tivesse me deixado uma casinha à beira-mar ou um colar de pérolas." Ela balançou para cima e para baixo enquanto remexia o pé para entrar no sapato. Outras partes dela também balançaram. Sério, ela estava fazendo de propósito para torturá-lo. "Eu tenho um castelo", ela disse. "Meu próprio castelo. Como é que um casamento – ainda que seja suntuoso, com dezenas de aves – pode competir com isso?"

"Então, é um castelo. Existem castelos por toda a Inglaterra. Tenho certeza de que o título Potter vem com um ou dois. Se é uma casa grande e chique que você está querendo, saiba que vai ser a dona de Oakhaven."

"Não é só uma casa grande e chique que eu estou querendo. É..." Hermione olhou para o canto e suspirou. "Você não entende."

"O que eu não entendo?" O

orgulho dele foi provocado, como sempre acontecia quando alguém questionava sua inteligência. Ele podia não ter se formado com honras em Oxford, assim como Piers, mas não era nenhum palerma.

"É difícil explicar com palavras. Venha comigo, vou tentar lhe mostrar."

Ele meneou a cabeça.

"Lá embaixo. Lista de convidados."

"Ainda não." Ela se aproximou dele. "Você quer entender por que este lugar é diferente? Por que eu também estou diferente, agora? Então me dê uma chance de mostrar para você, e eu prometo que vou ficar com minhas irmãs na sala de estar pelo resto da noite."

Ele não se abalou.

"Da semana", ele disse.

"Como?"

"Eu quero uma semana inteira de dedicação nupcial. Você vai fazer listas e menus. Vai escolher flores. Provar vestidos. Sem reclamações, sem ficar se esquivando."

"Vamos dizer que, supostamente, eu concorde com seu plano", Hermione disse. "Eu permito que você fique aqui por uma semana. Permaneço aberta à ideia de casamento. Você promete manter a cabeça aberta quanto às minhas opções. Se no fim da semana, eu ainda quiser terminar o noivado... o que acontece? Você assinaria os documentos de dissolução?"

Ele inspirou lentamente.

Harry estava pondo muita fé no poder das rendas, sedas e da competência de Ron, mas ele não parecia ter escolha. Os preparativos não conseguiriam convencê-la se ela não participasse.

"Muito bem", ele concordou, afinal. "Estamos combinados."

"Aperto de mãos para selar o acordo?"

Ele tomou a mãozinha dela na sua e a sacudiu uma vez. Ela apertou os dedos dele e não o soltou.

"Excelente! Agora venha comigo. Estou morrendo de vontade de mostrar o castelo para alguém. Vamos ver quanta confusão nós conseguiremos encontrar até chegarmos lá embaixo."

Enquanto ela o conduzia até a outra extremidade da galeria, um tipo de pressentimento crescia no peito de Harry. Acima de qualquer coisa, ele tinha talento para encontrar confusão. E, de repente, uma semana pareceu um tempo perigosamente longo.

Hermione sentiu um singelo aumento em sua autoconfiança quando puxou Harry para fora da galeria e o levou para baixo pelos lances em espiral da escada. Quinze minutos seria tempo mais que suficiente para provar que aquele lugar não era apenas outra pilha de pedras entulhando o interior da Inglaterra.

É claro que depois viria a parte mais difícil – fazer Harry entender por que o Castelo Twill era tão importante para ela.

"Rápido", ela sussurrou, espiando o corredor para ter certeza de que ninguém os estava vendo. "Por aqui."

"Mas..."

"Rápido."

Enquanto eles se enfiavam na escadaria menor e mais escura, Hermione agarrou com mais força a mão dele e tentou ignorar o arrepio bobo que a percorria toda vez que sua pele encontrava a dele.

Isso era ridículo.

Sim, ele era um libertino infame.

Mas os dois se conheciam desde a infância e ela estava noiva do irmão dele há quase uma década. Não havia nada de impróprio em pegar a mão daquele homem. Mesmo assim, o coração dela tamborilou dentro do peito enquanto o conduzia pela descida da escada.

Lá embaixo, foram recebidos por uma escuridão fria e úmida. A única iluminação vinha de um resto de crepúsculo que se esgueirava por uma abertura perto do teto.

"Está vendo?" Ela baixou a voz enquanto os dois avançavam pelo espaço cavernoso. "Este castelo tem masmorras."

"Isto aqui não é masmorra."

"É claro que é uma masmorra."

"É muito grande para ser uma masmorra. É óbvio que isto aqui é uma adega."

Ela foi até um gancho em que um lampião estava pendurado e pegou uma pederneira na caixa ao lado.

"Pare de estragar a diversão." Ela bateu a pederneira. Nada. "Batalhas foram travadas neste lugar. Ele tem mais de quatrocentos anos. O próprio ar é denso, carregado de história. Durante séculos as pessoas moraram, amaram e morreram aqui. Pense nisso."

"Eis o que eu penso. Você tem lido muitas histórias de cavaleiros e donzelas. As pessoas moram, amam e morrem em todos os lugares. E, para cada cavaleiro cruzado que ganhou um torneio em nome de sua Lady neste castelo, posso lhe garantir que existiram cem homens que passaram uma década inteira se coçando e competindo nas muralhas para ver quem mijava mais longe."

Ela estremeceu e tentou a pederneira outra vez.

"Homens são nojentos", ela disparou.

"Sim", ele confirmou, orgulhoso. "Somos mesmo. Mas também somos úteis, de vez em quando. Me dê isso aqui."

Ele tomou a pederneira das mãos dela e a bateu. As fagulhas não ousaram desobedecê-lo. Segurando aquele brilho incipiente e quente na concha formada por suas mãos, ele poderia ser Prometeu, pintado por algum mestre florentino.

O brilho avermelhado iluminou as linhas fortes da têmpora e do maxilar dele e escorreu pela descida acidentada do nariz quebrado mais de uma vez.

"Bem, eu não sou um homem", disse Hermione, revelando a consciência de sua feminilidade. "Não vou passar uma década mijando nas muralhas. Eu vou fazer alguma coisa com este castelo."

"Deixe-me adivinhar." Ele acendeu o lampião, depois abanou a palha, apagando o fogo. "Você quer abrir uma escola para crianças abandonadas."

"Essa é uma ideia encantadora, mas não. Para eu conseguir manter este lugar, ele precisa gerar uma renda. Nada contra as pobrezinhas, mas crianças abandonadas não dão dinheiro." Hermione pegou o lampião e foi até a parede oposta e contou as pedras. Um, dois, três, quatro... "Aqui está o que eu trouxe você para ver." Se aquilo não o impressionasse, ela não sabia o que impressionaria.

Ela empurrou com força a quinta pedra. Uma parte inteira da parede foi deslocada.

"Veja", ela anunciou. "Uma passagem secreta."

"Muito bem...", ele disse. "Ponto para você. Isso é demais."

Finalmente.

Hermione sentiu uma onda de satisfação. Ela queria que ele pensasse na história e visse o potencial daquele lugar, mas era mais que isso. Queria que ele apreciasse aquele lugar do mesmo modo que ela apreciava. Lembrou-se do armazém espartano em que ele morava, com seu catre humilde e o chão coberto de serragem. De todos aqueles ovos crus pegajosos.

Ele precisava apreciar mais a vida.

Precisava de um lar com confortos e de diversões que não terminassem em um banho de sangue. Precisava ver como um ser humano, não como um animal criado para lutar.

"Então, aonde esta passagem secreta vai dar?", ele perguntou.

"Vá em frente e descubra." Ela arqueou a sobrancelha. "A menos que esteja com medo."

"Eu defendi o título de campeão peso-pesado da Grã-Bretanha por quatro anos." Ele se empertigou e continuou: "Se tiver alguma coisa viva nessa passagem, ela é que deve ficar com medo."

"Ah, sim. Imagino que as aranhas vão fugir apavoradas assim que virem o Filho do Diabo."

Harry olhou para ela, surpreso.

"Onde foi que você ouviu esse nome?"

"Ah, eu sei das coisas que chamam você. Harry Brigão. Lorde Destruidor. Filho do Diabo."

"Você tem acompanhado minha carreira...", ele falou. "O que faz uma jovem bem-nascida e educada, respeitável, acompanhar o mundo das lutas de boxe ilegais?"

De repente e sem motivo, ela ficou nervosa.

"Não é que eu acompanhe você. Eu leio os jornais. E você aparece com frequência neles."

Hermione sempre tinha prestado atenção nos eventos em voga. E também em história mundial, geografia, línguas e mais. Sua mãe sempre insistiu nisso. A mulher de um diplomata tinha que estar por dentro de tudo que acontecia. Falando com sinceridade, a mulher de um diplomata provavelmente não precisava saber de todos os acontecimentos no submundo do boxe, mas Hermione não foi capaz de resistir.

Harry sempre foi uma fonte de fascinação para ela.

No meio do jardim bem aparado e cuidado que era seu pedaço da Sociedade, tinha crescido aquela vinha selvagem, rebelde, que se recusava a ser contida.

Hermione queria compreendê-lo.

Queria saber por que ele tinha se afastado daquele mundo e aonde tinha ido. Por que era feliz ali. Importar-se com Harry Potter parecia um hábito perigoso, mas ela não conseguia se livrar disso.

"Por falar em nomes", ele quebrou o silêncio, "desde quando você atende por 'docinho'?"

Ela franziu o nariz.

"Desde que Daphne casou e seu marido decidiu dar apelidos às cunhadas. Phoebe é a gatinha e eu sou o docinho."

"É um nome idiota."

"Não vou discordar. Mas eu não sei como dizer a ele para parar de me chamar assim."

"Vou lhe ensinar como fazer isso. Chegue para ele e diga 'Não me chame de docinho'."

Não era fácil. Não para ela.

Hermione se moveu na direção da passagem secreta.

"Você vai atravessar este túnel ou não?"

Ele a segurou.

"Desta vez, eu vou na frente." Ela lhe entregou o lampião.

Eles se abaixaram e entraram no túnel. A passagem era estreita e o teto era baixo. Harry teve que se curvar e virar para passar pelos lugares mais estreitos.

"Por que você faz isso?" A pergunta escapou dela. Ela conseguiu perguntar porque ele a acompanhava naquela aventura e os dois estavam sozinhos. "Por que você luta?"

A resposta dele foi prática.

"Eu fiquei sem dinheiro nem herança. Eu precisava de uma carreira."

"Eu sei disso. Mas com certeza existem outras maneiras de ganhar a vida. Maneiras menos violentas."

"Ah." Ele parou. "Eu sei aonde você quer chegar. Você quer saber qual é minha dor secreta."

"Dor secreta?'

"Oh, sim. Meus demônios. A tormenta escura que leva embora pequenos grãos da minha alma. É disso que você está atrás. Você acha que, se me mantiver em seu belo castelinho e me mimar com dezesseis almofadas, eu vou aprender a me amar e assim talvez eu pare de submeter meu corpo a esse abuso horroroso."

Hermione mordeu o lábio, grata por estar escuro demais para que ele a visse corar. Se no outro dia tinha ficado rosa como um flamingo, naquele momento ela devia estar escarlate.

"Não sei de onde você tira essas ideias", ela disse.

"De toda mulher que eu conheço." Ele riu. "Você não é a primeira a tentar e não vai ser a última."

"Que decepção. Pelo menos eu posso ser a melhor?"

"Talvez." Ele parou e se virou no túnel, encarando-a. "Quer saber qual é meu segredo profundo e obscuro, Hermione? Se fosse para eu aliviar minha alma com você, tem certeza de que aguentaria?"

Ela deve ter estremecido, ou algo assim, o que ele entendeu como um gesto de confirmação com a cabeça.

"Prepare-se."

Ela prendeu a respiração quando ele se aproximou para sussurrar em seu ouvido, sentindo a nuca formigar. A voz grave dele ressoou em seus ossos.

"Eu luto", ele disse, "porque sou bom nisso. E porque dá dinheiro." Ele se afastou. "Essa é a verdade."

Hermione não se convenceu. Ah, ela não duvidou que ele tivesse falado parte da verdade – mas suspeitava que essa não era toda a verdade. Havia algo mais, algo que ele não queria admitir. Nem para ela e talvez nem para si mesmo.

Logo o corredor fez uma curva e começou a subir.

Eles abriram um painel e emergiram em uma alcova estreita.

"Onde diabos nós estamos?" Ele era tão alto e forte que quase ocupava todo o espaço.

"Perto da entrada frontal."

Hermione se apertou em um canto.

"Esta é minha parte favorita do castelo."

"Esta." Ele tirou um pouco de musgo de uma pedra saltada. "Esta é sua parte favorita."

Ela inclinou o rosto para cima.

"Está vendo aquela alavanca ali em cima?"

"Estou."

"Consegue alcançá-la?"

Ele esticou o braço e agarrou a alavanca antiga de ferro. A mão gigantesca se encaixou ao redor do cabo como se tivesse sido feita sob medida.

"Vá em frente. Puxe-a."

A desconfiança fez com que ele juntasse as sobrancelhas .

"O que acontece se eu puxar?"

"Você não quer estragar a surpresa."

"Se a surpresa for uma lança no meu peito, sim, eu quero."

"Confie em mim. Você vai gostar disso."

Hermione subiu na ponta dos pés e colocou as duas mãos sobre a dele, puxando a alavanca com todo seu peso. Mecanismos com séculos de idade gemeram e rangeram.

"Agora venha ver. Depressa!"

Ela acenou para que ele saísse da alcova a tempo de ver. De uma abertura na arcada, um portão de ferro começou a descer. Uma imensa mandíbula de ferro, com dentes afiados, mordendo a pedra.

"Para trás!"

Harry passou o braço pela cintura dela e, com uma imprecação grosseira, puxou-a para trás, bem longe do lugar em que o portão caiu. O eco reverberou nos dois. A empolgação pulsava nas veias dela.

Hermione adorava aquele som, que declarava que não, aquela não era uma casa comum.

Era uma fortaleza.

"Então?" Ela perguntou. "Não é uma coisa incrível?"

"Ah, sim.. é uma coisa..."

"Você parece não ter gostado." Ela se virou para encará-lo. "Eu pensei que você gostaria. Sabe quantos castelos na Inglaterra ainda têm uma ponte elevadiça em funcionamento?"

"Não."

"Nem eu", ela admitiu. "Mas não podem ser muitos."

Ele ainda não a tinha soltado. O braço dele continuava ao redor da cintura dela, protetor e opressor. E os batimentos cardíacos dele socavam seu peito, lutando com os dela.

Nossa.

Ele tinha se assustado mesmo. Ficar encostada ao peito dele provava isso... bem, aquilo a fazia se sentir segura, de certa forma, e absolutamente indefesa, de outra.

"Harry", ela sussurrou. "O portão não ia me acertar."

"Eu não podia arriscar."

"Você não precisa se preocupar tanto. Você sabe que, se eu terminar o noivado – ou se alguma outra coisa acabar comigo –, Piers vai encontrar outra noiva. As mulheres farão fila às dezenas. Posso lhe garantir, eu sou muito substituível."

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não, sério", ela insistiu. "Eu sei que nossos pais queriam uma ligação entre as duas famílias. Mas agora os dois morreram e eu acho que eles..."

Harry pôs o dedo sobre os lábios dela, silenciando-a.

"Isso é um absurdo. Você não é substituível."

"Não sou?"

As palavras saíram abafadas pelo dedo dele.

"Diabos. É claro que não!"

O dedo dele deslizou por sobre os lábios dela, e o olhar de Harry pareceu também pairar ali. A voz dele se tornou um rugido baixo, impaciente, que amoleceu os joelhos dela.

"Eu juro para você, Hermione. De algum modo, vou fazer você ver..."

Passos vieram da direção do corredor.

Oh, droga.

Imediatamente, Harry deu um passo para trás e a soltou.

Não. Não!

De algum modo, vou fazer você ver ... O que, exatamente? O que ele iria fazer com que ela visse? O ponto de vista dele? Como ela estava errada? Sua coleção de conchinhas e lacres de cera? Agora ela iria passar a noite acordada, imaginando o que seria.

E pensando naquele braço em volta de sua cintura.

O toque dele em seus lábios.

"Bom Deus." A voz estridente e inconfundível de Daphne ecoou pelo corredor.

"O que foi esse estardalhaço?"

"Apenas a ponte elevadiça." Hermione estendeu a mão na direção do portão. "Lorde Harry queria uma demonstração."

"Sim. E a Srta. Granger foi generosa o bastante para atender ao meu pedido. Apesar de estar ansiosa para começar os preparativos para o casamento." Ele olhou enviesado para ela. "A semana inteira."

Hermione não tinha escolha, agora.

Teria que sofrer com alguns dias de planejamento. O que mais podia fazer? Ela não tinha como anunciar o rompimento do noivado sem que aqueles papéis estivessem assinados. E os dias iriam se passar de um modo ou de outro. Na verdade, enquanto sucumbia à inexorável atração da sala de estar, Hermione começou a pensar que aquela tarefa não lhe tomaria uma semana inteira.

Decerto que um casamento simples no campo poderia ser planejado em um ou dois dias. Não podia ser tão difícil.

* * *

Estou de volta! Infelizmente, preciso ser sincera e falar que agora as atualizações vão demorar um pouco mais porque começou a faculdade mas... juro que vou tentar ser mais rápida!

Muito muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo e já que chegou até aqui não custa deixar uma review, certo?

LuanaMalfoyLivros: Eu sei que, por enquanto as coisas entre HH estão mais ou menos, mas eu prometo que isso não vai durar muito tempo! Muito muito obrigada pelos elogios e fiquei super feliz em saber que te transformei em uma romântica de carteirinha hahaha Sinceramente, adoro romances de época! É um dos meus gêneors favoritos de todos os tempos - apesar de todos os clichês maravilhosos, meu coração bate mais rápido por eles (Aliás, tem a maravilhosa julia quinn e lisa kelplas, que são incríveis e ... se você quiser sair um pouco dos de época, tem uma série que eu acho simplesmente MARAVILHOSA, INCRÍVEL E QUE JÁ LI UMAS MIL VEZES é stage dive de kylie sctoo, super recomendo também. E se você quiser deixar sugestões de livros, flor, fique a vontade. Espero que tenha gostado da atualização! Bjoos e até a próxima, querida :D


End file.
